


we were never supposed to make it half this far.

by orphan_account



Series: helianthus // kaishin discord prompts [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, past Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not sure I'm there yet,But I'm certain I've arrived.





	we were never supposed to make it half this far.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.

You’re seated on one of the clinic’s plastic chairs, shaking your leg. (It’s always been a bad habit of yours.) The lady sitting across you gives you an unimpressed glare, you stop, running your hands through your hair, unkempt, nervously. You run your tongue across the bottom of your teeth and wince.

You’re 24 years old and you have to go to the dentist for (what might be) cavities, of all things.

Your mother used to warn you, but you never listened.

Aoko used to warn you, but you never listened.

Shinichi used to warn you, but you never listened.

And now here you were, finally paying the consequences.

You really just want this to be over with already. You have a show to plan, but you know the pain is just going to continue annoying you from focusing. The next act needs your utmost concentration. (It is what killed your father all those years ago, after all. Albeit, for a reason that no one but your mother and Jii-chan—and Shinichi—knew.)

You’re back to shaking your leg, and this time you ignore the lady who obviously is staring at you again.

The wait would be so much better if you weren’t so bored.

You wish you had someone with you. You could’ve called Aoko to come with, but she has a date with Akako, and frankly, you’re not in the mood to deal with the witch right now. You could call Hakuba, he mellowed after you quit being KID, but also, you know he’s planning on going to Osaka to visit his boyfriend. ( _Honeymoon phase,_  you smirk.)

You could call Shinichi…

_“I think maybe we should break up.”_

You sigh.

Why do you always come back to that when you think of him? Your breakup was mutual, and you were the one to suggest it. There are no hard feelings between the two of you. Heck, if anything, you two got closer after the incident.

Still.

_Shinichi looks at you, and a small part of you (the romantic in you) wishes you could see denial and hurt in his eyes. But all you can see is shock and dawning realization._

You’re not going to lie, sometimes it feels a little awkward. You used to call each other up a lot before you started dating. This has been going on since you were _KID_ and he was a _kid_.

_A click. “It is three in the friggin’ morning, KID. This had better be good. Occhan almost woke up.” He yawns._

_“Tantei-kun, I think I found one of Their bases.”_

_A sharp intake of breath. “Tell me where.”_

No use dilly-dallying. You’re gonna be stuck here for at least another two hours.

Before you can take your phone out of your pocket, the kid two seats from you starts wailing. His mother is trying to make him stop crying, only for him to start wailing harder. She looks troubled, and she’s looking at the rest of the patients, mortified, apologies in her eyes.

You stand up, making your way to the crying child.

“Hey, hey! What’s wrong, little guy?”

The kid stops crying, stares at you with tearstained sapphire blue eyes. He’s gulping in lungfuls of air, looking like he’s ready to start another round of wailing.

You pat your pockets for anything to use. Making a noise of triumph once you pull out a pack of cards from your back pocket.

“It’s Kamen Yaiba!” The boy exclaims, pointing at the character on the front of the box.

“So it is!” You reply, opening the deck. You do a little trick, shuffling with a flourish, eyes completely on your little audience.

He stares at you, in awe. Tears forgotten.

He watches as your hands glide, shuffling cards every which way.

“Pick a card,” you say, offering your hand to him.

The kid looks serious, as if his choice decided the fate of the world. You stifle a chuckle.

_The child_ _—shrunken teen—before you glares from across the wet rooftop. “There’s no escape, KID. The rain is going to make navigating a glider difficult.”_

_“Heh. O ye of little faith.” You toss the jewel at him, “Catch!”_

_“Ah! Son of a—!”_

_You make your escape as he’s distracted._

The kid picks a card, “I got the--”

“Ah, ah, ah!” You shake your index finger at him, “Don’t tell me! I’m going to try to guess what it is!” You grin confidently at him, “Now, put your card back in my hand.”

He does so.

“Alright,” you say, a serious look on your face. “Now, I’m gonna shuffle these cards again,” you start shuffling, “And you gotta tell me when to stop moving my han--woops!” You drop the cards. The kid gasps. “Hehe, sorry about that, sticky fingers.” You pick the cards up, shuffling them again. “Tell me when to stop, and the card on top is gonna be your card, alright?”

He nods, the same serious look is back on his face. He stares at the cards and at your hands with his full concentration.

“Stop!” He commands. Your hands stop. You pull the top card on the deck and show it to him, “Is this your card?”

“No!” He shouts, surprised. You make a shocked look, “Are you sure?” You shuffle the cards again, “Okay, what about now?” You ask, pulling the top card out again. “No!” He says again.

“Huh,” you say, mimicking Shinichi’s thinking pose. “The cards are supposed to magically show me the right card.” You tap your chin twice, “Your card is the Queen of Hearts, right?”

The boy looks surprised, he nods enthusiastically. “The picture was Kamen Yaiba’s girlfriend!”

“The Queen of Hearts, huh.” Your eyes wander around, you’re not surprised to see that you’ve attracted a small crowd. The other patients (and some of the staff) are also watching you.

Heh, this was your specialty.

_“The crowd really loves you, huh?” Shinichi smiles, waiting for you backstage._

_“Of course they do! I intend to keep it that way for many years to come,” you grin at him._

_“Good luck with that,” Shinichi nods. “So, takeout for dinner tonight?” He latches an arm around yours._

_“Hm, I’m thinking ramen?”_

_“Sounds good.”_

“A-ha!” You look at the kid’s mother, “Milady, I can see the card inside your jacket pocket!”

“Eh?!” The woman gasps, all attention on her now.

“Mama?” The boy looks excitedly at his mother.

The mother checks her pocket, surprised as she pulls out a card. It is indeed the Queen of Hearts.

The other members of your little audience give you a round of applause. You bow, thanking them.

“You’re amazing, mister!” The kid says, grinning at you.

“Thanks, little guy. You be good to your mother, okay?”

“Yes!”

“Tsujimura Takeshi-kun?”

Mother and child both look up, the mother’s back to looking nervous. The child is, too, but less nervous than he was a while ago.

“Takeshi-kun?” You bring the boy’s attention back to you again, “After this, you should totally get ice cream with your mom! Trust me, it’ll be fun.”

Takeshi looks excited at the prospect of the cold, sugary treat, “Can we later, mama? Pleeeea~se!”

“Of course we can.” She grins, holding his hand, “Now, come on. The dentist is waiting.” She turns towards you, smiling, “Thank you very much.”

You give a salute, “No problem, ma’am!”

You watch as mother and child enter the dentist’s workroom, the door closing behind them.

You run your tongue under your teeth again, wincing.

You go back to your seat.

Back to waiting.

It isn’t even two minutes later, and you’re bored again. Shaking your leg, again.

_“You really can’t sit still, can you?”_

_You whine, “And how is it that you can? God, Shinichi! I’m so bored!” You lie on the couch, head resting on his lap._

_“You can always go back outside and terrorize the paparazzi.” (“Kudou-san! Is it true you and your boyfriend have broken up?!” “Kudou-san! Who broke up with whom?!” “Kudou-san!”)_

_“Heh, fun times. But also, nah. It just isn’t fun without you.”_

_“Shame.” He says, fingers running through your hair._

_“Ugh, spoilsport.”_

_Shinichi just shrugs, eyes still focused on his beloved Holmes. You fall asleep ten minutes later, fingers in your hair._

You grab your phone from your pocket. You still have him on speed-dial.

Surprisingly, he picks up on the third ring. You were expecting an automated message.

“Kaito?”

“I’m at the dentist,” you whine.

He laughs on the other side of the line, “What did I tell you?”

“It’s really not funny,” you say, trying not to sulk.

“Let me guess, a cavity? Heck, probably more than one?”

You groan in response.

“Which clinic?”

“Beika’s. Mom has a friend here.”

“Hmm, I’ll be there in 10.” You hear the jingling of keys. So he was at home, instead of at a case. That’s pretty rare.

“You just wanna laugh at me in person.”

A fake gasp, “I want to be there for you, you know. As your best friend.”

“Right, Shin-chan. Right.”

He hums in response, “Don’t cause too much chaos.”

“Aye aye, Cap'n.”

_“We’re not going to suddenly fall out of contact, are we?”_

_“Hell no! You’re one of my best friends! You know some secrets that not even Aoko knows! We’re ride or die for life, Shin-chan!”_

_“Good to know,” he grins at you._

* * *

 

He arrives at the clinic exactly ten minutes, like he said he would.

He laughs at you.

You can't even be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
